Pissed People Can Lead To Weird Situations
by Missy Holland
Summary: what a bitchfight can lead to, I always wanna read a fight, so I wrote one myself CHAPTER 8 & COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Pissed People Can Lead to Weird Situations.

Sara was in the balistics lab when she heard it.

High Heels.

Not just ordinairy heels, but Catherine's heels. They came in her in direction. She didn't know that Catherine was hunting for someone. Sara walked to the door to see if Catherine had any leads in the case they were working on. She looked out the door. And then she saw it. Catherine was looking so pissed that even Grissom woukd notice. Wich was defenitly bad. Really bad. But the worst was that the anger seemed pointed to HER. Sara sneeked back in the lab, hoping that Cath hadn't seen her yet.. To late. ' SARA ELIZABETH SIDLE! GET THAT ASS OF YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW !. Sara felt like she was 5 again and she had been a bad girl.

' Hey Catherine, how are you?' the moment she said it she regret it. Bad move Sidle, she thought. The blonde CSI seemed to get even more pissed at that remark.

' HOW DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU STUPID COW!

' Cath, what's wrong with you? Stop yelling, I'm not deaf.'

Catherine did stop yelling but she grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her into the lab and shut the door.

' I think you know what's wrong with me, you just couldn't keep you're mouth shut, could you?'

now Sara knew what Cath was talking about. She blushed and said that it was just an excuse to get back on.

' you just do this to pay me back for me letting you do that decomp, do you. Cuz you know that both me and Gris have no problems with you're sexuality what so ever. So stop rambling and let go of my arm.'

Catherine was shocked. She thought Sara had telled Gris to play mean, she also thought Sara didn't know it.

' How did you know? I mean it's not like i told it or something'

'I now because every time we went out with War and Nick you was checking out the girls.'

Suddenly Sara slapped Catherine in her face, not hard but it did hurt though. Catherine yelped and released Sara's arm.

' Why did you do that, you woman?'

'Cuz you just called me cow and I'm not.'

Catherine wasn't stupid, so she slapped back. Sara pulled her her and Cath scratched her in her face. That was when the bitchfight started. They were yelling and screaming, slapped and scratched eachother and pulled at clothes and hair. Sara pushed Catherine against the table and hisse: 'don't you ever do that again, do you get me ?' suddenly the women both realised that their faces were centimeters apart. If one of them leaned in they would kiss. Catherine couldn't resist and in one weak moment she looked at Sara's lips. It was for just a second but long enough to make Sara confused. They just had an major fight and now Cath was very close to make an move at her. What was more confusing was that she didn't mind that Cath did that. She knew herself and knew that she was into Cath, she would never guessed that Cath was into HER.

Catherine gasped when Sara gently pushed her lips to hers. Sara's lips were the softest she'd ever felt, including Warrick's, Cath closed her eyes and deepened the kiss by gently licking Sara's lips. A soft moan escaped the younger women and their tongues met. Sara wrapped her arms around the waist of the blonde.

( In this Fic C&W did kiss in the drain and went out, but it didn't worked between them)

After a moment they broke apart and gasped for air.

' Never new that ou're fights are this exiting and nice'

'Maybe this was the reason there were bets standing'

They broke out in giggles and looked at each other. Then Catherine took Sara's hand and pulled her in an hug. While they stood there they didný here the sound of soft footsteps.

Warrick was furious. He was so angry that he saw literally red. Catherine was the love of his life and now she was makin'out with Sara! he did exactly knew what to do to make them pay.

Both of them would pay...

Kinda horror in next Chapter.

Review will ya ?

Greets, Miss


	2. Obsession Photo

Pissed People Can Lead To Weird Situations.

He was dying, inside he was feeling dead. Every time he saw them together he was dying, from jealousy, but from love also. He knew he had lost Catherine when they broke up, but now he had lost one of his best female friends, Sara. He ignored her as much as he could, but they still worked together. That was what was killing him. He tried to call Sara and Catherine several times, but as soon as one of them answered the phone he hang up. He hated that. He hated them both, he hated them because it seemed that everytime he saw them, they were kissing, whispering or cuddling.

But the most he hated her name.

Catherine Willows-Sidle.

It sounded lesbien. It sounded ' I-moved-on-with-one-of-you're-best-friends-and-i-hate-you'

But it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. That would happen a month later.

JUNE-23

'Cath, have you already paid for you're photo's?

' No, i didn't even brought them to the store. Why?'

' There are several pictures of us two, and i didn't took them.'

' Let's see'

The women sat on the couch and looked at the pictures, there were photo's of Sara and Catherine at work and on the beach, right before their honeymoon. The rest of it were all pictures of them kissing, hugging and even pictures of them two sleeping.

' I defenitly did not take those' Catherine said while she looked at them again.

' I think i saw something when the light fell on it, I now it's sounding weird, but i think i'm gonna look at it with the UV lamp.' Sara walked to the drawers in their bedroom and took a small UV flashlight and the rest what they needed.

When they looked at the pictures they were shocked.

There was blood all over it, and it seemed that the one who sended the pictures wrote something on them. They said:

**I hate you two for what you did too me. I can't stand it too look at you. You're just a bunch of whores that don't know real love is. I'll let you pay for it Catherine, dumping me was not a smart move, you better say goodbye to Sara. I might hurt her. Don't worry, she once was my friend, so it won't be long torturing.**

Sara held Catherine as she cried. And when she did, Sara cried with her. They were finally together. And now this.

"They were scared" was the first thought that came in his mind while he watched her through the telescope of his nephew. He was lucky that his sister was on vacation and he offered to watch her house. It was right across the street were Sara and Catherine lived.

He was here almost every night. He liked it. He could get so fixed on them living their happy life with Lindsey and their dog Bubbles. He could sit here for hours and hours without getting hungy or tired. He loved it to watch them when they didn't know. At work it helped him concentrate, he wasn't wandering anymore what lesbien people did when they got home, Of course he knew what Cath did, and he knew a little about Sara's life, but this was so mutch better. He also had a night vision thing so he could see them even when it was night. He saw them having sex every now and then, but wasn't verry interested in that. He just wanted to know their habits, so he could sneek in some time, too make a few decorations. But he was stiil so mad at the women, and he would get even with them.

He turned the radio on and listened to Linkin Park

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assune i'm safe here in my room

Unless i try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always chose

Cuz inside I realise

That i'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why i have to sceam

I don't know why I instigate

And say what i don't mean

I don't now how i got this way

I know it's not alright

So i'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always chose

Cus inside i realize

that i'm the one confused

i don't know what's worth fighting for

or why i have to scream

i don't know why i instigate

and say what I don't mean

I don't know how i got this way

I'll never be alright

So i'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the wall

Cus i'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

or why i have to scream

But now i have some clarity

To show you what i mean

I don't know how i got this way

I'll never be alright

So i'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

breaking the habit tonight

The song made him feel even more depressed. But also gave him courage to do what he was about to do. He would make one difference. He would wait in the house till they came back. Then they would know what was going on.

Meanwhile Sara and Catherine were talking about what they would do about the photo's

Sara thought that it would be better to go to the Crimelab ASAP, but Catherine thought it wouldn't harm them if they waited for a while, to see if there came more.

Eventually they agreed to go now, but that there would be no one going back for there safety. They got in the car and drove to the Lab.When they arrived the Lab was as good as empty. Only The graveyard and the Swing Shift was there. Actually, only Warrick was missing. The women found everybody in the break room, where they were, at first sight, terribly bored. When Sara and Catherine came in they were verry surprised. Grissom asked what they were doing here.

Before Sara could say something Cath blurted: ' We're stalked' and threw the photo's on the table. While the others looked at the photo's Sara turned slightly red.

' What's wrong babe?' asked Catherine

' Do you like it that ou're best friends are seeing how we sleep?'

' Gotta point sweets'

After looking at the photo's Greg swabbed them and went too the lab to run the Dna through CODIs ( if that's the one)

After a while he came back with a print.

' I haven't looked, it just rolled out the machine' and handed it to Grissom. He read it and his jaw dropped.

' There's a match, and he left a fingerprint.'

'Who is it Gris?' Sara asked, anxious to hear it.

' Warrick'


	3. Chapter 4

Warrick sat in a chair when he heard a car in the driveway. He looked at the window and he saw the women he loved, each in a differend way though, and he saw Jim and Grissom.

He cursed. He didn't planned it to have them here. Then it hit him, they must have said something about the stuff he did, and if they did they also would have tested the DNA they found on the photos he senthed them. So they even knew it was him.

He decided to stay and wait

Outside, Catherine and Sara had put in ear phones so the people outside would hear all the words said. They were afraid, but they knew that together they would make it to the end.

' Let's go in Sar, and get it over'

' yeah, i just hope he isn't gonna do anything stupid.' The brunette said.

They went in to the house.

Sara was scared, she would never in her life admit it too the women she loved, but she was terrified. She always thought Warrick was a good friend, but this was something she never thought of. She was also scared that Warrick would take away the woman she loved more than everyone in her life. She looked at the woman who was in front of her and was shaked up by the events of the past hours.

They walked into the hallway, and from there to the kitchen and the livingroom. There wer flowers everywere. With the heads chopped of. ( You know, het part of a flower, with the actuel colored leaves, just didn't knew the words)

She walked the livingroom in and saw that all the furniture was tossed around. Cath growled

When she saw what happened with all the furniture. Only one chair was still standing, and in that chair sat the man that started this hell on earth. Warrick sat in the chair with a gun in his hand.

SARA'S POV

When i saw Warrick i had to close my eyes, so i wouldn't freak, this was the man we both considered as a good friend. Maybe she even more than Catherine. I opened my eyes and swa that Cath was terribly shaky. I stepped next to her and pulled her agains me. That seemed to relax her a little bit. We just stood there, waiting till someone would say something. Then i heard Warrick's voice, and he sounded so broken and hopeless, that it broke my hart.

' I guess ya told Griss and Jim bout me huh? Figures, ya ain't women who'd get intimidated easy. Though the only thing I want is small. And I want a reason.'

I shaked my head,' YOU want a reason? you're the one stalking us, remember' I was furious, I just could not get it that he thought he was the one who could ask for a reason.

I was confused. I said that too im and he just laughed.

' Why wouldn't you be, I'm here cus i wanna know what you have that I don't have.'

' Whadda ya mean? You wanna know why Catherine picked me instead of you?'

' Yes, that's one of the things, i wanna see why she loves you. But I want her bakc, I love her.'

I could see this was killing him, but i had to let him explain why he did this.

' I was in a club once when I saw the most gorgeos woman of the earth. I fell in love at that moment and i never came out of it. After a year i never saw her in that club and the bartender told me that she had become a CSI. That was why I came to the LVPD. I loved the work and other stuff too, but working with her was the reason i came in every shift.

After a while I thought that she did't liked me, but then we had this case together. It was a nasty one and it was very dirty, but that case changed everything between us. We had a DB when it was raining, and we had to get into the drain, and i never forget the moment when she wanted to climd out the drain and fell. We had that moment, the moment you only have with one or two people in you're life. And we kissed. There in the drains, were everyone could see us, we kissed. It was the most wonderful thing in the world to feel her soft lips against mine.

But after a time of dating, she told me that she felt in love with someone else. A women, and that she didn't want to hurt me by keeping up the good looks while inside bleeding. So we broke up. And I had to see how she and that other women were happy and moved on to levels that I never reached with her.'

After this I just stood there with my mouth open. I never knew Warrick felt this love for so long. It surprised me that this came out of it.

CATHERINE'S POV

' But if you really love me, aren't you glad that I'm happy? I was shocked by his confession, but I wanted to know why he stalked me.

' I want to, Puss, but I just can't '

I was starting to understand him, but I saw Sara get angry, probably cause of the nickname he gave me.

' Warrick, what do you want from us?' I tried to remain friendly, but that was very hard at the moment.

' All i want is a kiss'

Those six words made more inpact than all the others things said.

**Just as usual : please R&R if ya don't like it : Bite Me**


	4. miss you more

Just a kiss……..

The words echoed in her head as she sank down on the ground crying. He took the only one she ever loved away from her till she would accept it. Before anyone could do something he held a gun at her temples and drove away in her car. He wanted to make her understand the meaning of lost. And it worked, she was crying of hours now, and even though the others were trying to do everything it didný work. Sara Sidle was alone and lonely without Catherine. Nick and Greg were here to cheer her up but it was only makin her even more sad and depressed.

Sara had been lonely before, but that wasn't because the one she loved wasn't there. That was when she just did not have such person, but when you do, it always hits you os mutch harder when that person is gone. With Catherine it was like being in heaven and still being on earth. She loved that women so mutch that her hart would break if only Catherine was sad. Then Sara could cry, that mutch she loved her. Her mind projected images of their wedding day on the inside of her eyes. She and Cath in matching dresses and with the biggest smiles on their faces. Images of her and Cath on their honeymoon in Italie.

She digged in her mind till she found what she wanted. The memorie of them after their first night together, how dumb the reason was. They fell in love during a fight and now she was gone. She knew Warrick would treat her good, but she couldn't deal with it that she and Cath were seperated.

The phone rang and shattered her thoughts.

' hello'

' meet me at the Strathosphere next Monday at 20.00 '

' Warrick, is that you? Warrick, WARRICK !'

but he already hung up.

She called for her friends who were at her house at the moment and told them what he had said.

Now the only thing she could do was wait. And it was killing her.


	5. countdown

19.00

19.01

19.02

19.03

19.04

19.05

19.06

19.07

19.08

19.09

19.10

19.11

19.12

19.13

19.14

19.15

19.16

19.17

19.18

19.19

19.20

19.21

19.22

19.23

19.24

19.25

19.26

19.27

19.28

19.29

19.30

19.31

19.32

19.33

19.34

19.35

19.36

19.37

19.38

19.39

19.40

19.41

19.42

19.43

19.44

19.45

19.46

19.47

19.48

19.49

19.50

19.51

19.52

19.53

19.54

19.55

19.56

19.57

19.58

19.59

Then, when it was 20.00 exact, she heard his voice behind her.

' You decided to come'

'Why not '

'Come, follow me, Cath is waiting in the car.'

'If ya did anything to her i'd kill ya'

'You know i wouldn't do that ever in my life'

After this short conversation thay walked to his Denali that was parked in front of the ugliest building in the world: The Stratosphere Tower

( what someone really did call it like that, and i think he's right )

Cath sat in the back of the car as she thought of Sara, her brown hair that she often tried to straighten, but wasn't as nice as her curls. Catherine loved those curls. When they woke up she would just watch Sara as she dried her hair. When she saw Sara walking in the direction of the car she first thought that it was a dream and she'd gone to heaven. But when she was pulled out of the car and into the biggest hug she realized that it was real.

Sara cried as she hugged Catherine, she hadn't realized that she missed this that much. Those strong arms around her, her face buried in strawberry smelling and looking hair, Catherine's nose in her neck. She wispered ' I love you so much ' in the golden hair while tears streamed over her face.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
Cause nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we do it our way  
All these words I just don't say  
Cause nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do no  
Never cared for what they know no  
But I know 

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
Cause nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do no  
Never cared for they know no  
Never cared for what they do no  
But I know

Trust I seek but I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
Cause nothing else matters

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
Cause nothing else matters  
Cause nothing else matters

At that moment Sara decided that she would make up for every lost minute of their relationship.

They had lost enough time. Now it was about Cath

Nothing else matters……….

TBC

In het next chapter ya'll see what Warrick's gonna do bout it


	6. intoxicating

Warrick thought about the relationship he had with the women as he saw then reunite(?) he was about to tell them what really happened after Catherine's kidnapping but decided not to.

But he had to clear something out. He wasn't inteding on hurting them. What he would do was understanding, and if they had a good reason for their relationship then it would be fine.

He just wanted to stop the suffering, he had to watch them and he felt like he wasn't good enough for Catherine and that was what killed him. No one had ever broke up with him because he wasn't enought for him. There were times they went away because he tend to fell in love so deeply that the women felt like he was choking them slowly. But then there was Cath who blundly told him she found someone that was just a little better and who loved her in a other way. He couldn't understand and that was why he was doing this. He thought that it was Sara's kiss that did the job.

Catherine said that once at a party, when she was drunk, that Sara's kisses were like a whole night of both rough and romantic sex, and that only a single kiss could get her so aroused that she one time even fainted.

He never made her do that with his kisses, hell, she once said that he was not a very good kisser.

That hurt him.

CATHERINE POV

I smell Sara's strawberry shampoo and I feel the tears on her face as I cup her face in my hands and whipe the fresh tears away with my thumbs, when I start moving my head towards her she smiles. She knows what I'm doing, Sara can make me feel so safe and warm with a single kiss, and I like to feel safe at the moment.

Our lips finally make contact and Sara gently nibbles on my lips, she know I love that, but then i suddenly start to feel a little dizzy and before i know it I'm hanging heavy in her arms and feel like a bulldozer just ran over me.

And then every thing gets black


	7. Call her baby and see her cry

This one is even more OOC than the others. Srry it took me so long to update but i wanted to write some other stories as well. Wich weren't such succes…….

Either way ya can see what will happen next

I feel Catherine collapsing in my arms and she moans, but it is in pain. I look at her face and see that it is as white as a sheet and her eyes are rolling in her head. I scream in shock and softly putt her on the ground. I grab my cell and call 911 as i hold Cath's hand, when i hang up i look at her and start to pray

Dear God i know you don't like me

But please don't let her go

I'll do anything bur make her live

She's the only one that makes me happy in this world

I never loved one as much as her

It wasn't the way we expected

But who thinks everything's gonna stay as it was

I'll wait here for her

When she's lying next to me

Her face the most beautiful of all

It was sooner that i imagened but i can't let this happen

Dear God please

Don't let me see her go

I thought i had some time

She was still trying to let me in

I can't live without her

I silently start to cry until I realise that the paramedics are trying to get to Catherine and that i'm in the way. Then I remember Warrick, I turn around and see that he's standing about 3 feet away and that he looks like he isn't very affected by whats happening.

I have a dilemma here: Go to Warrick and kick his ass, or stay with Cath and let him go.

I choose the last one. I'll see Warrick sometime else,i'm sure, and I love Catherine to much to let her go right now. I hop in the ambulance and as we drive away i see Warrick standing on the road looking like he's enjoying this……

When we arive at the hospital they paramedics pull Catherine on a guerney an take off with her. When i walk to a nurse she tells me to wait and sit in that stupid waiting area. I don't wanna sit and think so I decide to call the others. First of all i call Nick. Since he and Grissom live together in his house that is the easiest and I get Nick on the phone. When I tell him I can almost see his face go white, and Grissoms as well. I never disliked the friendship they had, I love all of them, just Cath so much more. He simply says they are on their way. Then I call Greg, and when i get him on the phone we first cry together for a while.

Greg is my best friend I have, of the guys, we've been thrue a lot together and we stayed friens since it. He also had a crush for Catherine so it's for him even harder.

Than i have to do the hardest call of them all. I have to call our little baby to say her mum is in the hospital. Well not really a little baby, She is 13 years now but i don't wanna think of her as a woman sometimes. We get along very well, thought it took a while. As i stand at the desk with the phone in my hands I remember one of the few fights we had:

"Lindsey can you clean your room please? When I was there this morning i could barely see the floor"

" _You have been in my room? Who do you think you are! Can't you read the sign on the door! Oh this is soo not cool, I trusted you!"_

"_Cut the crap lady, I said this morning that I would clean the house and I had to be in your room. So that would mean that you had to put away everything i couldn't see"_

"_Doesn't matter. When Mom does the cleaning and I forget she just does it later, but now you are here I suddenly have to do it myself ! that's just soo unfair!"_

"_So I should care about that ? it's your room and I know I wouldn't wanna have my friends see that sort of mess"_

"_That is why there only are Mums friends!"_

"_Don't give me that tone you lady, show some respect for your parents!"_

"_Exactly, Their PARENTS"_

Sara's smile faded at that remark, but then dialed the number she never imagened to be hers as well.

' Lindsey Willows'

' Hey babe, it's Sara'

' Hey Sar, why are you callin''

' I need you to stay calm and come to the hospital, something happened to your Mum'

'What happened with her? Is she gonna be okay ?'

' I think so baby but please stay calm and take a cab to the Vegas County Hospital'

( no idea if that exist hehe )

' I'll be there in a sec'

when she had hung up she realised that Lindsey was way more mature than everyone thought. Sara was glad about that, she just couldn't leave Catherine alone in these moments.

After fifteen minutes Lidsey came running towards her, eyes red from the crying and worries she had. Sara walked towards her and the two fell in eachothers arms to comfort the pain, the unknowing what was going on and the worrie for the one they love. Sara wispered soothing words in Lindseys ear as the young girl cried and sobbed for what seemed ages. Sara knew that the girl couldn't handle it to lose her mother and she would do anything to prevend that from happen.

'Lindsey, relax, it's gonna be just fine, you hear me?'

' I know your lying Sar'

Lindsey sobbed a bit more and they just sat down to wait for the doctors to come and tell what was going on. After an hour the others came to see her, Greg and Warrick both stayed the longest, thought Nick and Grissom weren't gone fast. Everyone stayed at least four hour, but someone had to cover their shifts, and Nick and Grissom were emotionally the strongest of them all and were the only ones that wouldn't freak out if they knew nothing for several hours while working.

Sara and Lindsey seemed glued together and Lindsey was glad that it was that way, she didn't know what to do if Sara was going away for even a minute. She was thinking of what happened the time she accused Sara of not being her parent and that she never would be so. After the words had left her mouth she regretted it and she saw the look on Sara's face and had to cry when Sara took of to the park to cool down. When she came home again there were flowers and little boxes with gifs on the table and on all of it was the same card attached: for the best Mum, and Lindsey had written under that : I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have TWO great Mums and these are for my deares Mum Sara.

As Lindsey thought of it she didn't notice that a doctor had came to them and was standing there and trying to get everyone quit so he could tell things……………….


	8. Sweet Child of mine

A/N_ THE FINAL CHAPTER ! I've been through a lot with this fic, the most of it was writers block, and this is it. After this Pissed People is done, finito, no more writing about the dealing with Cath's kidnapping and wheter or not Warrick did this. I do have to thank my FFnet friends Cara, Rachel, Greg and Sophie, hell, even my sis Jammalot for being there. I do care about y'all ; ) I'll repost this when my beta read this. Love y'all. Peace out !_

'She didn't make it….make it….make it'

The words ecoied in her head and with tears in her eyes she turned to the others with silent tears on her cheeks. Everyone was clinging to eachother and crying. Lindsey just sat there in shock and had the same tears as Sara. They just lookoed at eachother. They didn't fully realize that it was over. The last few days of their lives were filled with hope,loss and the coming back of Catherine. The love of their lives had passed away and they had to make it on their own. Saea streched her arms and Lindsey slowly stood up and walked into them. Together they wept for the loss they suffered. At some moment she and Londsey felt other pairs of arms around them and they looed up and saw that Nick and Greg were hugging them without trying to hide their tears. In a minute Warrick and Grissom joined them and the whole team clung together and cried for Catherine Willows. The statue of their time, who had been there since Grissom. She supported them through the changes in their lives. She had helped Warrick with his guilt when Holly died, she was there for Griss when he went into surgery. She supported Greg with the affects from the lab-explosion. After Nick was kidnapped she stayed on his couch so she could be there when he had nightmares. Hell, she even was there for Sara after Hank cheated on her. And when Ecklie was at the point of 'fire the whole Graveyard Shift'Catherine was the one who promised in it was gonna be fine and she made sure that they could stay.

Catherine Willows, mother of Lindsey who was a perfect little copy of the woman, Lindsey who was loved as the little sister.

Catherine Willows, friend of all the guys of the Graveyard Shift. Best friend of Gill Grissom.

But the most of all :

Catherine Willows, lover of Sara Sidle, the woman that made her smile. The woman she would spend her whole life with.

She now could rest in peace.she knew that Warrick hadn't hurt her. Though he never liked her realtionship with Sara, he had saved her and Sara from a much more awful situation they weren't aware of. He had save Lindsey from getting killed by a stalker gone crazy. Catherine knew that and she could easy go to heaven with the knowing that her girls were safe and protected…….

They stayed in the waitingroom together for 20 minutes and when they parted they found out that Sara and Lindsey had fallen asleep,exhausted from the crying and losing Cath after finding her. Sara held Lindsey in her arms and Lindsey had her left hand right on Sara's heart, the little girl wasn't aware of the symbolic gesture. Grissom and Warrick carried them to their car and dove them to their house. Sara stirred and woke up when they were carried into their bedroom.

'Please, stay. We can't be alone now'

'Don't worry sweetie, we'll stay as long as you need us.'

Warrick and Griss put them to bed and Lindsey immediatly wrapped her arms around Sara, and Sara in her turn, placed herself protectivy around the little girls body. Sara was so tired, she couldn't get the idea of not waking up next to the love of her life. She knew she had to make arangments, but she'd do that the next day when she went to the hospital to pick up Catherine's now cold body. She sighed and wrapped herself tight around her babygirl and cried herself asleep for the first time since long. Catherine was gone, and she was still alive. It was unfair.

The funeral was on a sunny Thursday. Lindsey and Sara had decided to burry Catherine on the day she loved the most, well since she was with Sara. On Valentine's Day.

Sara was in her room getting ready for the car that would pick her and Lindsey up to go to the cemetary. One of Catherine's last wishes was that only her partner and child were allowed to go in black, but she prefered that everyone wore something coloured. She never liked it that everyone wore black when they were grieving. It would make it all so depressed, something Catherine never was, and she wanted it to be a funeral like she was. So Sara decided to wear a white blouse with purple lines and purple jeans. She accepted Catherine's last wishes. She looked into the mirror and went to Lindsey's room. She knocked and saw that Lindsey wasn't dressed yet and that she'd been crying. She now sat on her bed and was sniffing lightly. Sara sat next to her and softly stroked her back. She kissed the little girls head and looked in her eyes, the eyes that looked just like Catherine's eyes.

'I know this is hard for you, little Bunny, but you have to get dressed.'

'I don't wanna say goodbye to Mommy, I want her to come back….I know she can't and that she's happy in heaven, but I still want it!'

Lindsey had started crying after Sara called her by the nickname she and Catherine gave her after a beautiful day at the park, right before Catherine was kidnapped.

'I know that Baby, I want it too,believe me, there's nothing I won't do to get her back.'

She hugged Lindsey and the girl was a bit more happy now she knew that Sara didn't thought it was weird that she wanted Mommy back. She got up and pulled on the bright yellow dress she'd wear, it was one of her Mommy's favorite's, again something that made her cry a little. She was 11 now but she wasn't a young happy girl anymore. She already started growing up, but her mother wouldn't be there when she would get her first period, or when she got her first kiss, and when she'd marry, her mother wouldn't be there, not even when she had her first kiss. Catherine wouldn't see that, and she'd never be a grandmother.

Lindsey went to the master bedroom to watch Sara apply her make-up, she always got calm of that. Sara saw her in the mirror and when she saw her sad face she decided to maker her smile, even if it was for just one minute.

'Hey Linds, how 'bout some make-up?'

'Did you just said what I think you said?'

'Come here Sweetie, let's make you even more beautiful!'

Lindsey showed her biggest smile Sara had seen since they arrived at the hospital, when she didn't know about her mother, and Sara started to make her Princess beautiful. She didn't go extreme, she only applied some blush and mascara and a little bit of coloured lipgloss, but when she was done, Lindsey could easily win a beauty contest. She was a little copy of Catherine, only not with the red in her hair, Lindsey was really blond, and her eyes were the same blue, though Lindsey's eyes showed the sadness that should be forbidden in the eyes of a child. Greef, from losing a parent.

They were ready in time and waited downstairs for the car. When the bell rang, Sara took Lindseys hand and they walked out the door. The other team members and Catherine's mother were already there, also in bright coloured clothes. May, the mother was dressed in yellow and green. Warrick wore a white shirt and red pants, Nick was in differens shades of blue, Greg wore the greenest shirt Sara had ever seen, with black jeans and Grissom was the most impressive, he was in a soft purple shirt with deep purple pants, he wore Catherine's favorite colour. It was almost if he and Sara were dressed unisex, but everyone would know the true story. Catherine loved them enough to ler them know her more than the others did.

When they arrived at the semetary there were a lot of people. Hell, even Ecklie was there, and the weirdest thing was that he looked like he really cared. When the car arrived the silent talking stoped completely. Everyone stood aside to let the ones who came out the car go first. They guys and Cath's mother went first, and after them Sara and Linds came out. The picture of the two getting out was someone everyone would remember forever. Sara got out first, looking so sad that some older women started to cry for that alone, but what broke their heart was when she helped Lindsey out, took her hand and started walking. They both held a single white rose in their hands and had some tears in their eyes, but the most heart breaking was their joined hands, they clung together for dear life, and everyone could see that they were inconsolable. They held hand during the intire burial, and when there could be said a last word, Sara stepped forward and held the most wonderful speach:

' We are her, because we wanted to give a beautiful person the rest she deserves. Catherine was the best mother a child could have, the best friend a person needs, and the best lover I'd ever imagined. She was more than a lover to me, she was my friend, and I'll never forget her, or let her daughter down. Some of you didn't know it, but Catherine wrote poems when she was down. I found out when I came home after a tough case and she was writing. She let me read it and I decided that I wanted to let you hear one that struck me when I read it. :

_My hands wonder on your arm_

_My breath waves in your ear_

_When you smile my knees go weak_

_Though I know you don't feel the same_

_Just let me try, I want one chance_

_Seducing you with subtile winks_

_Sometimes a handkiss when we work_

_The little presents whenever you feel down_

_But you don't get it_

_You only get to see me happy_

_But on the inside I scream and cry_

_Sadness rules my world these days_

_The only thing that I can do is wait_

_Wait for you to see me_

_I will always wait for you_

_But I know you won't come_

_I will never get you love._

She told me she wrote this for me after we had a fight. I know she'll wait for me and Lindsey in heaven, I'm not scared. I love her and her daughter. Dear Catherine Willows, you can finally rest in peace. I love you…..'

THE END……….

_Did you love it as much as I did ? Let me know, even if you hated this end. I want reviews, people! I know were y'all live evil grin Don't sue me for letting her die, it just had to happen hides Don't hate me puppy dog eyes Anyway, love ya! Peace out !_

_Missy_


	9. And So the Fairytale ends

**To all of you who reviewed with the complaint that this wasn't making sense, I re-posted this story under the name: More than Meets the Eye. It's spelling checked and the ending is different. Sorry if I was really vague in the last chapters of this version.! I hope you'll take the time to read the new version to see what exactly happened to Warrick……**


End file.
